


滚烫星河

by Mr_Chen



Series: 小文字 [1]
Category: Mr_Chen
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chen/pseuds/Mr_Chen
Summary: 辛禾 辛河 与星河
Series: 小文字 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658716
Kudos: 7





	滚烫星河

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次在AO3发表文章。

  
黑色的幕布拉下来，撒几粒星星，刷上一层红色或是蓝色，用白昼煎熬出一个夜晚。辛禾在夜晚刚出锅时找到我，身上裹满热气，鼻尖渗出了亮晶晶的汗珠，看起来和夜晚一样美味。  
“我们去看星星。我偷了爸爸的烟。”  
辛禾没头没脑地说出这两句话，眼睛弯成前天晚上没有星星的月牙，语气里是抑制不住的兴奋。我还没缓过神，便已经被拽着手奔跑了起来。  
辛禾有着一头乱糟糟的短发，被汗水打湿了一些，贴在脸边，头顶却又翘起小小的一撮，跑起来的时候一晃一晃，有些滑稽，也有些可爱。我就在她身后愣愣地看着那撮头发，像只人偶一样任她拉着我乱跑，直到她终于停步，我才忍不住伸出手把那晃了一路的头发摁下去。我听见辛禾喘着气对我说：“今天……今天爸妈睡得早。”，声音好似从舌尖传到头顶，又从柔软的发中穿过，烫着了我的指尖。  
“嗯。”我点头，刚准备不动声色地收回自己的手，她却已经转过身来，再次拉住了我，将两支烟和一盒火柴一并塞进我手里，嘴里不断强调着：“这是爸爸的烟呢！”  
烫，太烫了。滚烫的目光，滚烫的呼吸，滚烫的汗液，滚烫的手。辛禾像是一团火焰，似乎立马就要将我灼伤。  
“你手好冰呀。”辛禾说。  
今夜有风，我们在河边，身旁的树枝叶轻颤，连河面的波纹都是清晰的。但是辛禾，我怎么看不清你的脸呢？  
  
我想起有关辛禾的一些事情。辛禾家在农村，父母都是农民，有一个双胞胎姐姐。辛禾跟别人说，她的家在河边，每年家里都要种很多禾苗，所以她的姐姐叫辛河，而她叫辛禾。  
人们听了都要笑，问她那怎么分得清谁是谁。这时辛禾就要红脸，说姐姐比我好看啊，女人是水做的，姐姐那么漂亮，所以姐姐是河，柔弱得像水，我要保护姐姐的。  
“姐姐漂亮，是河水，是辛河。我是禾苗，要长大，是辛禾。我要保护姐姐的。”  
可能没有人告诉过她，其实她也很漂亮。  
  
我和辛禾坐下，坐在河边湿润了一夜的泥土地上，仰着头往天上看。天空是泛了黑的深蓝色，边缘镶一圈黯淡的橙红。月亮很远，隐隐约约埋在天空的缝隙，几乎看不见了。星星也少，但总有那么几颗很亮，小小的，一个指尖就能遮挡住，就算掉下来也砸不到我。  
“星星如果掉下来，是会熄灭的吧？变成灰，像爸爸的烟一样。”  
辛禾看向我手里的烟和火柴，我知道她喜欢看烟点燃之后的样子。辛禾曾经说过，烟草点燃之后的火星沫子和天上的星星都是星，但天上的星是冷的，是遥远，是可望不可及的，而烟头上的星是热的，热到发红，一触碰就被烫到疼痛，可好歹也是可以碰到可以感受到的，所以她更喜欢烟头上的火星。  
“我好想去碰一碰天上的星星。”  
“那它一定比烟头上的星星还要烫很多很多倍。”  
“星星已经和我同归于尽，我也要和星星同归于尽。”  
我把一支烟递给辛禾，拿出火柴“呲啦”一划，一团幼小的火焰便颤颤巍巍地跳动起来，照亮我和辛禾，我甚至能看见辛禾脸上一块小小的伤疤。辛禾就着我手上的火点了烟，烟头上就泛出了红色的光。火柴上的火焰已经熄了，只留下焦黑的光秃的一茬小木棍，我与辛禾就陷入了只有一点红的黑暗之中。  
“姐姐，星星好烫呀。”辛禾说。  
我感到眼睛被手中那一点忽明忽暗的红灼得生疼，像是变得跟泥土一样湿润。河边微小的声音们忽地拉远了，这一方黑黝黝的天地间就只留下我一个人缓慢地呼吸。  
  
  
  
  
医护人员找到辛河的时候她正坐在河边，顶着乱糟糟的短发，露出一截白净的后颈。人们看清她的脸的时候发现她在流泪，眼睛通红，但是又莫名地令人觉得明亮。我们可以听见她低声喊着自己的名字：“辛河……”  
一位医生手中拿了几页纸，前几页上面印着一些字，在夜色下只能隐约看清一点，而后就模糊成一团：“……火灾……唯一幸存……独生……”  
辛河点燃了一根火柴，用指尖去触碰火焰，烫得她瑟缩一下。可她还是不依不饶地伸着手指，摆出她在医院开窗想要一跃而下的决绝的表情来。  
医生翻一翻手中的纸，后几页上有辛河的字迹。  
“我拥抱火焰的时候，像是拥抱到了星星。”  
“我拥抱辛禾，就像是拥抱了星河。”  
“姐姐，星星好烫。”  
“我要和星星同归于尽。”  
“辛禾……到底是谁？”  
  
  
  
辛河在夜晚打开窗，张着双臂，用力向天空的星河奔去。她陨落于一颗星星之下，这时候她感到格外炽热，像是拥抱了星星。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
